This protocol was designed to improve the prognosis of patients with all grades of angiocentric immunoproliferative lesions. Twelve patients have been entered on study. One is currently undergoing treatment and is too early to evaluate. Nine of eleven patients (82%) have achieved complete response. Two patients (22%) have relapsed. One induction failure died with progressive disease; one is currently receiving radiation therapy and is too early. Both relapse patients have undergone ABMT and remain in their 2nd CR at 4+ and 3+ years. Larger patient numbers and longer follow-up are necessary to draw firm conclusions.